chateaudeversailles_slfandomcom-20200214-history
House of d'Estree
MAISON d'ESTRÉE NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ANGELINA MELCHIOR TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! Maison d'Estrée is a very old family from the Loire valley. The family estate is the Chateau de Bourdaisiere, birthplace of Gabrielle d'Estrée, notable mistress of Henry IV. It was once named 'the hutch of whores' because of Gabrielle and her 6 sisters' (nicknamed 'the seven deadly sins') role as courtesans. In spite of these sneering comments,the relationship between the King and Gabrielle was quite devoted and she would have become queen, if she had not suddenly died of pre-eclampsia days before they were due to be married. Certainly the history of the estate does not bother the descendants of the house of Estée who enjoy a good reputation around court. They are known for good conduct, good manners and good living. They are effortlessly popular, their friendship is courted by everyone and they tend to remain above the cliques and intrigues amongst other basse noblesse at Versailles. The familiy's primary source of wealth is oversas trade: they have several estates, plantations and trading partners in the New World and Africa, together with a number of ships which bring the luxury goods they have produced or traded around the world back to France. They trade cocoa, chocolate, sugar, spices and such exotic foodstuffs as can survive the long journey. There is one key trade, however, which underpins the others, and without which they wouldn't be possible: slaves. Amongst the things which they have brought back to France from the four corners of the world are a number of rare and exotic animals which make up their famed menagerie in the grounds of chateau de Bourdaisiere. The office of Grand Panetier has been held in the family for several generations and over time they have set up a sophisticated operation for the production not only of bread, but all manner of exquisite pastries, cakes and confections, the crowning glory of which is their chocolatery. The family has a high incidence of twins and one way that the free spirit of Gabrielle and the seven deadly sins lives on is in their delight in making mischief with the confusion between which twin is which. FIRST ANCESTOR 1. Jean-Victor de d'Estrée, Chevalier de Saint-Pabu, Seigneur d'Estree, Seigneur Golhédoc (1701-1765)- Wife: Colette Joceline Cyrielle de Lorraine, Comtesse de Golhédoc (1700-1760) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # 1. Aymard-Charles Marie d'Estrée, Seigneur de La Ferrière, Comte de Grignon (Jan 12th 1720 - Sep 23rd 1765) decesed - Wife: Philippa-Léontine de Potier, Comtesse de Grignon (May 1st 1722 - May 3rd 1755) died in childbirth * Claire Alexandrine d'Estrée, (1749 - 1749) Stillborn * Marthe Charlotte d'Estrée, (1752 - 1752) Stillborn, twin to Margarita * Margarita Amelie d'Estrée, (1752 - 1752) Stillborn, twin to Marthe * Jean-Philippe d'Estrée, (1753 - 1753) Stillborn * Honorade Marion d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (May 3rd 1755 - Jan 15th 1794) age 15y, unmarried, orphan and chaperoned and looked after by male family member, TWIN TO HORTENSE(OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Hortense Huguette d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (May 3rd 1755 - Sep 18th 1802) age 15y, unmarried, orphan and chaperoned and looked after by male family member, TWIN TO HONORADE (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) FAMILY BRANCH 2. # 2. Yves Julien d'Estrée, Chevalier de Saint-Pabu, Comte de Bombon (Current head of house) (May 5th, 1725-1782) age 45y, twin (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Charlotte Gabrielle de Hautecloque, Comtesse de Bombon (June 29th 1727-1779) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Victor Marie d'Estrée, Chevalier de Saint-Pabu, Comte de Bombon (Aug 23rd 1741 - Jun 12th 1794) age 29y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Annibal Frédéric d'Estrée, Chevalier de Pontarmê, Comte de Arniens (Sep 22th 1743-1799) age 27y, umarried (OCCUPIED by Ildelfonso Resident) * Bernard Antoine d'Estrée, (March 17th 1745-1758) deceased at the age of 13 * Ambroise Florent d'Estrée, Chevalier d'Aubijoux (Feb 5th 1747-1793) age 23y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Josephine Athénaïs de Potier, Comtesse d'Aubijoux (Nov 11th 1750) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON POTIER FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Potier) ** Albert Constantin d'Estrée, Chevalier de Rouy (June 8th 1765-1790) age 5y (OPEN FOR RP) ** Porcelette Mari ed'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (August 1766-1812) age 4y (OPEN FOR RP) ** Céleste Marie Félicité d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (August 1768-1800) age 2y (OPEN FOR RP) * Honorade Brunissende d'Estree, Comtesse de Brassac (Jan 15th 1750 - Mar 11th 1795) - Husband: Alexandre Guillaume de Potier, Chevalier, Seigneur de Sceaux, Comte de Brassac (Sep 10th 1741 - Feb 3rd 1788) age 29y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON POTIER FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Potier) * Dominique Hilaire d'Estrée, Chevalier d'Auxonne (Jan 13th 1752-1799)age 18y unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Angeligue Eugenie d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (born December 24th 1753) age 17y unmarried (OCCUPIED by Angelina Melchior) * Juliette Cyrielle d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (October 6th 1754-1791) age 16y unmarried (OCCUPIED by Zonei Resident) * Aymèe Elèonore d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (May 12th, 1755-1812) age 15y unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((TWIN TO ADÉLAIDE, please apply the role with someone you know)) * Adélaïde Marie d'Estrée, Mlle d'Estrée (May 12th, 1755-1810) age 15y unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((TWIN TO AYMÉE, please apply the role with someone you know)) * Antoine Damien d'Estrée, (April 20th 1757-1769) deceased at the age of 12y FAMILY BRANCH 3. # 3. August Giraud d'Estrée, Chevalier d'Antilly, Comte de Dammard (May 5th, 1725-1788) age 45y, twin (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Aglaé Thérèse de la Potier, Comtesse de Dammard (April 2th 1722-1781) age 48y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON POTIER FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Potier) * Jean Babtiste d'Estrée (July 26th 1745-45) Stillborn * Bruno Sebastian d'Estrée, Chevalier d'Antilly, Comte de Rochefort (May 19 1746-1786)age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - WIFE: Sidoine Isabeau de Hauteclocque, Comtesse de Rochefort (Feb 26 1752-1804) age 18y (OPEN FOR RP) (SEE MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Hauteclocque) ** Antoinette Charlotte d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (May 11th 1768 - Feb 25th 1773) will die in the age of 5y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Archambault Guillaume d'Estrée, Monsieur d'Estrée (Jun 13th 1769 - Sep 14th 1792) age 1y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Jean Arcene d'Estrée, Seigneur d'Estrées, de Valiers, de Coeuvres et de Viérey, Comte d'Orbec, Baron de Doudeauville, Vicomte de Soissons, Premier Baron et Sénéchal de Boulonnais, Capitaine des Gardes du Corps du Roi (Jun 28th 1747 - Jul 11th 1794) age 23y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Hélené-Louise d'Amboise, Baronne de Boulonnais (April 24th 1751 - 1790) age 19y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON D'AMBOISE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Amboise) ** Aurore Marie Claudine d'Estrée, Mlle d'Estrée (Feb 18th 1767 - Jan 31st 1774) age 3y, will die at the age of 7 to fever (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Dominique Edmond d'Estrée, Monsieur d'Estrée (Dec 1st 1768 - Sep 12th 1827) age 2y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Claudette Diannee Eglantine d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Oct 23rd 1769 - May 15th 1840) * Esaïe Gérard d'Estrée (Jan 2 1748-1749) deceased at age of 1 * Isabeau Delphine d'Estrée, Comtesse de Gesvres (Oct 6th 1749 - Feb 25th 1813) age 21y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: Louis-Joachim Paris de Potier, Comte de Gesvres (Jun 29th 1715 - Jan 4th 1794) age 55y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON POTIER FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS CLICK -> (http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Potier) ** Anne-Marie Madeleine de Potier, Mlle Potier (Jan 1st 1768 - March 12th 1805) age 2y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Madeleine Juliette de Potier (Mar 12th 1769 - Apr 11th 1769) deceased as an infant * Henri Louis d'Estrée, Comte de Soissons (April 28th 1750-1778) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((TWIN TO HONORê)) * Honorê d'Estrée, Monsieur d'Estrée (April 28th 1750-1838) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((TWIN TO HENRI)) * Héloïse Adélaïde d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Feb 13th 1753-1772) age 17y (OCCUPIED by mitsuko5 Resident) FAMILY BRANCH 4. * 4. Marguerite Jeanne Sophie d'Estrée, Comtesse d'Arras (August 10th 1727-70) age 43y - Husband: Jean Joseph de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Charleroi, Comte d'Arras, (June 8th 1707-1760) deceased (SEE MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Hauteclocque) FAMILY BRANCH 5. # 5. Diane Elisabeth d'Estrée, Madame d'Estrée (Sep 3th 1729-1773) age 41, spinster (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) FAMILY BRANCH 6. # 6. Georges Septime d'Estrée, Chevalier de Montsoreau, Sieur d'Île Sancerre, Comte de Harcourt (Dec 12th 1730-1810) age 38y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Helen Antoinette de Vergy, Comtesse de Harcourt (April 12th 1735 - Jun 11th 1764) died from complications after childbirth - Wife 2. (1764): Dorothy Mathilde de Vergy, Comtesse de Harcourt (Nov 23rd 1748 - May 3rd 1794) age 22y, had a love affair with sister Helen's husband. Married sister's husband after sister died. (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON VERGY FOR FAMILY DETAILS CLICK -> ) - Mistress (1772): Charlotte Béatrice Ephrussi von Rothschild, Duchesse de Lorraine (Sep 27th 1720 - May 9th 1778) age 50y, widow (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) CHILDREN WITH WIFE 1. ** Sébastien Balthazard d'Estrée, Monsieur d'Estrée (Jan 24th 1751 - Nov 2nd 1798) age 19y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Aline Caroline d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Feb 11th 1752 - Mar 19th 1755) died at the age of 3 ** Nicole Stéphane d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (May 5th 1754 - Aug 2nd 1813) age 16y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Leopold David d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Jun 10th 1764 - Jul 24th 1814) age 6y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) CHILDREN WITH WIFE 2. ** Lionel Nathan d'Estrée, Monsieur d'Estrée (Apr 11th 1764 - Jan 17th 1827) age 6y, scandal with birth (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Evelyn Achille d'Estrée , Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Dec 17th 1766 - Sep 25th 1789) age 4y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Anthony Gustav d'Estrée, Monsieur d'Estrée (Jan 26th 1769 - Mar 10th 1803) age 1y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Marie Joséphine d'Estrée , Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Sep 21st 1773 - Oct 10th 1774) to be born